To Each A Return
by The Archiver
Summary: Ash returns to Altomare to find what he forgot. Yes, I'm writing a Altoshipping. Tell me if I messed up somewhere. Present for Wayc.


**To Each A Return **(T.E.A.R.)

By: Pika Tear

"normal speech" ("Poke Speak") ["Tele speak" author speak

Ash arrives at Alto Mare, once again, this time not for a vacation or to sight see. He came to find out why he feels like something was forgotten. He arrives to the docks with a May and Brock in toe. While May is happy to be in the consuming scenery of the pure city, she was the only one with Ash focused on finding what he can't describe and Brock aware enough to realize that Ash being worried had something to do with him suddenly altering his path to Alto Mare, not that he could complain openly for it.

Stepping off the boat instantly gives him a feeling of nostalgia as memories play them selves for his eyes. Oddly as he sees them they play in reverse, he watches as Bianca or Latias waves goodbye to the kiss followed by the picture and finally to see her walk up to them. He stares as they play themselves forward this time, but he only makes it to the kiss as Brock snaps him out of it and ask. "Ash are you okay? You're crying."

Ash lifts his hand to his eyes and replies. "Huh, how'd that get there, I'm not sad?" Brock stares at Ash a second more and dismisses it to the sun. "So, what's there to do here?" Ash ask them. May retorts accusingly. "You brought us here without knowing what's here, well since you don't know anything obviously of this place... fine I'll go find an info booth." They stare at each other and unspokenly decided to wait till later to tell her.

As she came back she says that they've got a water pokemon race, this earn only one mutual glance. "And a museum I was hoping we could check out." She finished. "Okay, Brock can you take her I've got somewhere to go." Ash said as more of a statement then a question. Brock was stunned for a second before saying okay. He was positive he knew where he was going, but if Ash wanted anyone to bother him he would've said where.

Ash watched as he took May away she was complaining. "But, where is he going?" He heard her voice fade and he started walking in a daze through the maze enjoying that any corner could hold Latias or one of the little Latis. The suspense didn't end when he finally arrived at the entrance to the secret Alto garden knowing that they were probably on the other side.

He steps slowly into the shadowy passage and enjoyed the cool feeling of the wind blowing through. He walks through into a sudden glare and covers his face to allow himself to adjust to the light. He removed his hands from his eyes just in time to see two medium sized blurs tackle him. "Ahhh." He says as he flies through the air to land on his back with to angry looking Latis holding him down. "Hey, who's there?" A voice calls out to him.

"Bianca, it's me Ash, help call them off." Ash said to the voice as he referred to the children latios and latias. "Ash? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't ever coming back." She says with tears as she removes the little guardians from on him. The Lati are curious as they back away and stare back quizzically.

She holds out a hand as Ash grabs it and pulls himself up. "I'm sorry, they just don't remember you." She apologizes for them as Ash turns to smile at them. The Latias now seeing that he isn't an enemy is suddenly shy and hides behind Bianca and the Latios braves to inspect their new friend further. "It's okay, I should have figured they wouldn't." He said as the Latios done with examining Ash is now being affectionate as he loyally moves to Ash's side.

Ash glances down as he smiles at the Latios. "Wow Ash, Los has already taken a liking to you, not that he's very picky." She says with a laugh. Ash looks between the three, before he speaks. "So, his names Los? What's her name?" He says pointing at the Latias that ducks behind Bianca again. "Yeah and she Las." She said looking at Las. "So, what about you and where is Brock, Misty, and Pikachu?" A second later. "Oh, Brock is here, Misty is tending to her gym, and as for Pikachu, she's staying at a pokemon resort, till I get back. We also met someone name May that's here." He said feeling a lapse into sadness without the familiar weight on his shoulder.

This feeling was waved off as he remembered why he needed to be here or lack of. "May? So, you got someone else traveling with you?" Bianca said to him with shock. "Yeah, I can bring her here to meet you." Ash said to her to which Bianca replied. "Sure, if you trust her." "Maybe not, it's not that I don't trust her, but it's not her business to meddle." Ash said ashamed of his harsh opinion. "Well, I'm sure you will want to see Latias, now that you're back." Bianca said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I would like to see her, I've kind of missed her." Ash said smile at the swing just behind Las as it brought back memories of when he first saw Latias change and how he fell flat on his face to which he let out a giggle at his past. "Well, if you didn't I wouldn't let you see her." Bianca said with a laugh as she quickly glanced at what he was looking at.

She smiled as she saw the swing and turned back. "She missed you a lot Ash and I'm sure she'll be glad to see you returned." She said as she started walking off towards the far part that had the soul dew. "Well, come on." She finished inciting Ash to follow. Which he did and saw, after awhile, a full grown Latias sleeping in the grass closest to the soul dew. "You know, I think you should wake her." Bianca said spinning around to smile at Ash. "You sure?" Ash said curious as to why she smiled at him like that. "Yeah, besides me and the kids have somewhere to be." Bianca said ushering the two lati out, cause while they had nowhere else to be Bianca know Latias has strong feelings for Ash and needed the cheering up.

"Alright, come on you two. I'm sure, he wants to be alone for this." She whispered to Los and Las as soon as Ash was far enough away, making sure to hold Los extra tightly. While back with Ash, he neared the sleeping Latias, and as he knelt to run a hand through the unique feathers that where no only where straight, but where small and straight, enough to pass of as fur unless you looked closely at them. His hand brush up to her head and stayed there for awhile as Ash snapped out of the bliss he wondered why he did that.

It didn't matter much later as Latias woke up to stare in his eyes. She was startled at first, as the world seemed to stand still for her. "Hi, I missed you, so I came back." Her hero said to her just as tears of joy came to her. Ash stood there worried to see her cry. "I'm sorr-..." the rest was muffled out as to much his surprise and even her's she kissed, right on the lips. The look of shock on his face made her mentally giggle to him as his resistance faded from the initial shock of it and he relaxed into it. And they both felt **bliss**.

**End of Chapter 1**

The boat ceased rocking as a lone person stepped off. His long journey here was tricky since he searched all over before finding what he needed here. "Latias..." was the only word he said as he started walking the streets forever searching for relief from the disbelief that he felt he had to feel to correct. He wanted to see Latias, and his name was/is Way Curen.

ok, I know I need to distinguish more chars since you barely here much from anyone other than, Ash and Bianca this chapter. And at the end it's kinda like a forshadowing moment... and yes the is a cameo for wayc D he was the reason I wrote an alto fic so he gets a cameo. And lastly while I dont plan on using that last bit as an ending otherwise it would be a lot better, but it will still serve as one just in case. P.S. I havnt thought of chapter 2 yet but im sure it will come to me. edit: for somereason it wont let me type in certain places on the document please understand what goes where.  



End file.
